The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium plant, commercially known as a scented Geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium graveolens, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Bontrosai’.
The new Pelargonium is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of an unnamed selection of Pelargonium graveolens, not patented. The new Pelargonium was discovered and selected as a single plant within a population of plants of the unnamed parent selection by the Inventor on Mar. 15, 2002 in a controlled environment in The Hague, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Pelargonium by tissue culture in Piaseczno, Warsawa, Poland, since May 2, 2002 has shown that the unique features of this new Pelargonium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.